


Aphrodisiac

by mostly_smut (ciphergay)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there is a corpse. that's not the graphic part tho. just mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciphergay/pseuds/mostly_smut
Summary: Agent Cieva takes an aphrodisiac to get through a mission. Hunter doesn't want to wait for the effects to wear off on their own.
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Old Republic)/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's a shallow set up for a sex scene? *yeets canon out the window*

Hunter makes his way inside after watching his Agent - Legate, the Cipher - _Cieva,_ finish his mission from the holocams. He got to see him work, always a joy. A cipher agent is a sight to see when getting what they want from someone. Cieva hands Hunter the dataspike without looking at him. There's a corpse on the floor in a state of undress with a needle in it's neck, but that's not what Hunter's focused on as he takes the dataspike. His cipher is more purple than blue, ears and neck especially. He's breathing heavy, though he does a good job hiding it. His tight clothes don't do as good a job.

"She didn't get you off before the toxin kicked in, did she?" Hunter loves the reaction he can get out of such an elite agent. How he stiffens, breathes out quickly, turns his head away. His hair is a mess, at least for how nice he usually keeps it, and Hunter could watch him like this all night. But he doesn't have all night. He sighs and puts himself in front of Cieva, pushing him back. His knees almost buckle as he hits the wall.

"What're you-" Cieva mutters, though he knows damn well. Hunter frowns, holding his shoulder to the wall.

"You took an aphrodisiac, didn't you?" Cieva swallows, eyes fluttering. "Can't have you like this on your next mission." He gently drags the tips of his fingers over Cieva's crotch, reveling in how he shudders and hides his gasp.

"Don't worry, Cipher..." Hunter hooks his fingers in Cieva's pants and begins to pull them down, "I'll help you." 

Hunter runs his thumb up Cieva's shaft, slowly, breathing on his neck.

That's all it takes for Cieva's knees to finally give out, sliding down the wall as Hunter helps control his fall. He can't help but enjoy how much of a mess his Cipher is like this, how willing he is just to have this tension released. 

Hunter pulls his pants all the way down around his ankles so he can spread his legs. Cieva puts his hand loosely in his mouth, as if that will help steady his breathing. Hunter could just jack him off and be done with it, but where's the fun in that? Instead, he suppresses his smile as he palms Cieva's balls. What a good boy he's being, making those little noises, biting on his fingers. He deserves a reward.

Hunter presses his index finger against his asshole. It relaxes with a stroke of his cock. His Cipher whimpers, like he wants to say something.

"I know your type, Cipher," he starts to push it in to the soft whines of his Agent, "It'll go easier this way." 

"Hun- Hunter-" He looks at Cieva's beautifully melted face, those striking red eyes opening to glare at him, "... Bastard." All the fire in his voice is reduced by his moans, but it still makes Hunter smile. He raises one of Cieva's legs and puts it over his shoulder, exposing him in such a vulnerable position. He curls his finger and watches his Cipher squirm, while continuing to stroke his cock all too slowly. Must be infuriating, to sit like this, senses heightened and begging for a release he hasn't been granted. Hunter wants to keep him here longer, even if he knows it's not the practical thing to do. So, he lets go of his grip on Cieva's cock, and instead, starts pressing a second finger against his ass. He knows he won't get more than one in like this, but the pressure will be aggravating. And it is.

Cieva repeats his statement in his mind, _bastard_. His body craves to be touched, craves friction. He needs it - he _wants_ it. Usually after a mission where he had to use the injection on himself he'd take a minute after to fix this. Alone. But this... This is better and so much worse. It's humiliating, slouched against a wall a quivering mess with his ass in the air. But Hunter. Hunter understands. As much as he's a bastard and enjoying this too much, he sees him for what he is. He knows what's going on, he's probably been there. But,

Fuck, he can't take this anymore. The air against his skin is driving him nuts, stagnant and cold. He stares up at Hunter, reminding him of the position he's in. At this point, though, he's not too proud to beg. He musters the strongest voice he can, dripping with Imperial submission.

"Please," Hunter gives him that knowing smile, and bites at his lip.

He's almost sad to let him finish, but the look on his Cipher's face as soon as he touches his dick again is all worth it. Eyebrows knit in the most adorable way, at his mercy and waiting for release.

He doesn't make him wait long this time.

"Good Cipher..." Hunter whispers, Cieva's hips trembling, breathing erratic, and before he knows it, cum dripping down Hunter's hand.

He pulls his finger out with the slightest pop and stands up. 

"Your next mission starts soon, so better make yourself presentable." Hunter's already walking away when he says it. He'll wash his cum soaked hand, but he won't forget how it feels. Next time... Next time he wants more. 


End file.
